A Demon's Cold Heart
by Inuyashalover11neo
Summary: It's about a girl named Emily Smith. Sesshomaru comes to the real world one night, now she's got to deal with an cold hearted demon living in her home, and alot of things happen to the two, will it blossom into love or will it end badly?


**Inuyashalover11neo: Hey everyone! This is Inuyashalover11neo! I know I'm working on Through A Wolf's Eyes, but I wanted to get this one out so bad...**

**Sesshomaru: Just shutup and get on with it!**

**Inuyashalover11neo: You don't have to be mean! I don't own anything from Inuyasha, except I do own Emily Smith, and a few other characters, that'll come in after awhile.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Him, The Great Dog Demon's Son**

You know those times when freaky things happen and you can't explain them? No I'm not talking about anything supernatural, but trust me something really freaky happened to me. I'm getting to far ahead of myself. My name is Emily Smith . I'm a 16 yr old anime lover. Really I like any anime show, but I really love Inuyasha. I'm really obessed with Sesshomaru.. I know what your thinking.. It's kind of gross, huh? I can't help it, he's just the ideal guy for me, which some of my friends think is quite sad..

What happened to me? Well, I'm about to tell you..

Well, my parents weren't home for the night and I kept watching Inuyasha episodes I had recorded on TiVo. I flipped from episode to episode, when the circuit breaker blew a fuse. I sighed heavily," Why does it have to be in the middle Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's battle? Grr, stupid circuit breaker.." I got up off the couch. I dragged my feet down the basement stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs. It was pitch black down there, so I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight. I flipped the switch with my thumb as the flash light turned on. I walked back to the foot of the stairs and gulped. Something felt so strange here, even so I walked down the stairs. They creaked with every step. I pointed my flashlight at the circuit breaker box and walked up to it. I pointed my flashlight on the floor to see a box of fuses. I grabbed a few of them and open the breaker box. I was careful to take out the old fuses and replace them with new fuses. I saw the lights in the living room, flash back on. My heart raced being down in the basement,something felt so strange about it. I turned and walked back up the stairs not wanting to stay down there. All of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall. I blinked seeing a pair of cold golden eyes. I reconized Sesshomaru and gasped and looked at him to shocked to say anything.

Sesshomaru growled," Where am I, human?" I gulped and looked at the crescent moon on his forehead.

I said," Um, your at my house?" His grip tightened on my throat.

Sesshomaru growled again," Your house? That would be where actually?"

I tried getting his hand off my throat," It's just here ok? How did you get here?"

Sesshomaru said," You better tell me that." He let go of my throat. I breathed heavy and grabbed my throat rubbing it.

I blinked," Ow, that hurt you know. Keep your hands off of me!" For one thing I didn't care if my own mother grabbed me by the throat, I just didn't want him to touch me.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes," Watch your tongue, filth." I huffed.

I said," Fine." I walked away from him and sat down on the couch. I turned the channel so he wouldn't see that he was on the screen.

Sesshomaru came up behind the couch," I'm not finished with you yet." I laughed.

I said," I bet your not even really here. This is all a dream and if I shut my eyes and count to three you'll be gone." I closed my eyes and counted slowly and opened my eyes to see him still in front of me. His icey golden eyes looked at me.

Sesshomaru huffed and crossed his arms," Still here, Am I figment of your imagination now?" I gasped and fainted...

**Inuyashalover11neo: So How was it? Please review, you can flame me but not to much! **

**Sesshomaru: Review or die! **

**Inuyashalover11neo: --' He doesn't mean it, do ya Sesshy?**

**Sesshomaru: Don't call me that, stupid human!**

**Inuyashalover11neo: rolls her eyes**


End file.
